AMA Love
by LLJoJo
Summary: What should have happened at the AMA’s last year. Demi/Selena oneshot.


_Just a little oneshot that I found. I wrote it a long time ago after the AMA's obviously, but I'm to lazy to go throw and edit it so it probably has lots of mistakes. Sorry._

_Enjoy._

Demi had dreaded this night all week, the night that would force her and Selena back together. They hadn't talked for over a month after an argument while Demi was on the set of Camp Rock 2. They had inseparable up until then, not even Demi new friendship with Miley could tear them apart. Then Demi had started talking about her new friend Chloe more and more over the phone to Selena, and they way Demi talked about her Selena knew that she was different.

Selena had known that Demi was gay for years now, after a long tearful confection in her bedroom. Selena was fine with it, Demi was after all her best friend and she would love her no matter what. Demi had never had any steady girlfriends, mostly because she didn't want anyone catching on so she never stayed with anyone past a few months. And for some reason that made Selena happy that Demi wasn't getting too close to anyone.

Demi was a pimp Selena knew it; every one wanted her for some reason. Demi always joked that it was her hair that it smelled good, which she frequently noticed every time they hugged. Every girl would get those googly eyes when Demi talked to them and they always wanted to touch her. Selena couldn't figure out why thought, Demi was attractive of course maybe it was they way she talked to them. And after a while she had given up hope that Demi would talk to her like that.

She had shook off the jealous feeling she got every time she seen a new tweets between Demi and Miley, and Demi and Trace cause she knew that those where Demi and Miley as well, messing with the media. And the phone call at three in the morning yelling at Demi that she thought her and Miley were over, she played off as just not wanting her friend to get hurt. Demi just told her that they where just good friend. When she asked how good of friends Demi laughed and said goodnight, leaving a sick feeling in Selena stomach to go to sleep to.

Then came Camp Rock 2: Final Jam, when everything changed. Demi's calls got less and less as the days when by and when she did call Selena it was just for a few minutes and all she could talk about was this new girl Chloe Bridges. They didn't even try to hide the fact that they were together, the picture all over Demi's Twitter page, and the fact that Chloe followed her around like a puppy just made Selena sick.

It had reached it's peak a little over a month ago when Demi and Selena had finally started to have a really conversation, over the phone but a least Demi had made time for her, a least until she heard Chloe voice in the background telling Demi stop talking to her and to come play with her. Hearing them laugh together and playful banter back and forth had made something in Selena just snap.

She screamed at Demi calling Chloe a slut and that she was just with her for fame, once the words left her mouth she instantly regretted them but it was too late to go back now. Demi yelled back she could tell that Demi was really mad cause at one point she had even told Chloe to shut up. Then phone called had even when Demi heard a nothing but a dial tone.

That was it no more talking, no texts, no tweets, no nothing. Demi had tried to smooth it over a few times, even inviting Selena to her late birthday party but Selena never showed. Which made it really awkward when the American Music Awards rolled around. Even more so when both of their managers thought it would be a good idea if they took a picture together.

"It's just a picture Selena, suck it up." Selena mother tells her as he pushes her up out of her seat.

"I don't want to talk to her." Selena says.

"Then don't talk, just smile." Selena mother says and gives her one last shove to a camera guy.

He looks at her then points to a crossed the room when Demi is arguing with her manager and mother. Selena almost smiles remembering how a like they sometimes are, but quickly stops herself when she sees Demi start over to her and the nervous looking guy.  
Demi and her manager stops in front of Selena and the camera guy "One picture." Demi manager tell the guy.

The guy nods "Ready girls?" He asks the two. Demi and Selena lock eyes for just a second before Selena walks closer to her wrapping her left arm loosely around her ex best friend then puts on a fake smile. Demi sighs and does the same, there is a quick flash and the guy mutters a quick 'thanks' before walking away.

Selena pulls her arm away from Demi and quickly walks away when she is stop by the voice that she hadn't heard in forever "You've always been a great actress." Demi says over the loudness of the room. Selena stops in her tracks but refuses to turn around "Which makes you a great liar by default." Demi walks closer to her "But you not a liar Selena, you ever have been. So why don't you tell me what this is really about."

Selena turns around and is surprised to be face to face with Demi, but that feeling is quickly replaced with anger as she stares into her eyes. Not being able to come up with words she doesn't think before she hears a loud pop that sends her slightly off balance. When she looks at Demi again she sees her holding the left side of her face looking back at her shocked, she looks around at the room seeing the rest of the stars looking just as shocked.

Selena turns on her heals and almost runs away from Demi, but this time someone grabs her wrist and stops her pulling her back around she is once again face to face with Demi. She watches a blood slowly tickles from Demi cut lip a little upset with herself that she did that to Demi. But once again she remembers why she hit Demi in the first place.

"You chose her, Demi. You chose her over me, so deal with it." Selena screams.

Demi looks at her confused "What are you talking about?"

"Chloe. You chose her over your best friend. So why don't you just back to fucking her." Selena yells as tears threaten to fall, but she wills them not to.

Selena starts to leave again, but Demi just grabs her arms keeping her there "Why do you even care who I'm fucking?" Demi screams not caring if everyone in the room was now looking at them.

"She is just using you, Demi. But you're to pussy whipped to see that." Selena tells her.

"She was not, she really like me for your information. But I broke up with her cause my best friend hated me for being with her." Demi yells.

Selena looks at her shocked "You broke up with her?" Demi nods "But she was at your party."

"Unlike some people." Demi whispers looking at the ground then looks back up to Selena "We're friends." Selena scoffs she had heard that way too may times "What I can't be friends with her either."

"No you can't." Selena says flat out.

Demi laughs "Who are you to tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't, it's not like you're my girlfriend." Selena shakes her head and looks at the floor. Demi takes a breath and a step closer to her "I'm sorry okay. I don't want to fight with you anymore. We're best friends, Selena?"

Selena looks up at Demi with tears rolling down her cheeks and shakes her head lightly "No, we're not. Not anymore." She sniffs and wipes away a few tears "I can't be your friend anymore Demi." Selena tells her.

Demi stares at her a little taken back not expecting that answer. Demi screws up, apologies, then Selena forgives her that how it's always been. "Okay." Demi barely whispers out.

Demi turns and walks back over to her seat not being able to stay there any longer. She sits in her seat next to her mother who starts trying to clean up her cut lip, but Demi just pulls away from her and mumbles "I'm fine." as she blackly stares at the rest of the show.

It was really over. Her best friend was never going to be her best friend ever again. Selena's words echo in her head "I can't be friends with you anymore Demi." then she realizes that the words are not in her head, that they are coming throw the speakers. Demi looks to the stage to see Selena standing in front of the microphone beside some girl she doesn't know.

Selena looks directly at her "I can't be friends with you anymore." Selena repeats. Demi lowers her head thinking at Selena was just trying to hurt her more. "It has to be more than that, or I can't be in your life." Selena says into the microphone making Demi head pop up not believing her ears. Could Selena really like her as more that a friend. Demi had always had a crush on her ever since they first meet, but Selena wasn't gay. She dated Nick and wolf boy, then Selena says it in front of the entire room and the many people watching "I love you Demi."

Demi is too shocked to do anything she just watches Selena and the girl finish up their little presentation and hand out another meaningless award then walk off the stage. She pushed out of daze as her manager nudges her "It's your turn to present."

Demi stand up and looks at her mother "What are you going to do?" Her mother asks.

Demi thinks for a second then smiles "Can you find me a guitar?" Demi asks.

Her mother nods and walks away, Demi walks backstage and up to Kris Allen "How's your lip?" He asks when she gets next to him.

"Hurts like hell. Thanks for asking." Demi says.

"Do you memorize the lines or do you just read the prompter?" Kris asks as they wait.

"Actually I want to do something a little different, if you don't mind?" She asks him nervous.

"For Selena?" Demi nods "Cool with me, but if she goes crazy again and starts hitting you…your on your own." He tells her.

Demi chuckles "Good to know."

They hear their names and the crowed go wild telling them to go on stage. Kris holds out his arm for Demi "Ready to get your girl?"

Demi nods and grabs him then follows him out into the spotlight in the middle of the stage. Nervousness sets in as her mother runs up onto the stage and hands her the guitar she had asked for. Her mother smiles at her then walks off the stage, Demi takes a deep breath as Kris takes a step back giving her the stage.

Demi strums a few cords making sure it was in tune then looks out into the crowed of confused looking stars trying to find Selena's face. "Uh…I wrote this song about a year ago." Her eyes finally land on Selena's and she smiles "I wrote it for you."

She clears the throat and her fingers find their right places "Before I fall" She slowly starts strumming "Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall to soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
But for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me." The whole place erupts in applauding and cheers, Demi looked out to Selena to find that she is gone.

Backstage Demi meet up with Selena's mother "Where'd she go?" Demi asks.

Mandy smiles at the young rock star "She when home. She told me to tell you, if you really want to work this out meet her there."

Demi nods as her own mother walks over to her "Take the car." Dianna tells her as she hand her the keys. Demi grabs them and after receiving a kiss on the cheek and well wish from both mothers, she's off.

It only takes Demi a few minutes to get to the actress's house. She hesitates when she gets to the door not know what exactly to expect, and after a couple of knocks Selena opens the door wearing and old concert T-shirt that Demi could swear was hers and basketball shorts "Hey." Selena says with a shy smile.

"Hey." Demi says back "You look beautiful." She tells Selena sincerely

Selena chuckles "I'm wearing pajamas."

"I know." Demi says with a smile.

"I was wearing a thirty thousand dollar dress before and you said nothing." Selena says confused.

"That was because I was mad at you…and you looked weird in that dress." Demi tells her making Selena gasp and pout "It was a great dress and you looked good…but it just wasn't you." Demi explains, Selena smiles Demi motions to what Selena is now wearing "This is you. Hair up in a messy ponytail, old basketball shorts that reaches your knees, and my old AC/DC shirt."

Selena runs her hand over the shirt "It still smells a little like you." She whispers as she looks at the ground.

"I missed you, Selena." Demi says.

Selena looks up to her "Really?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Demi asks.

"You just seemed really happy with Chloe and all your new friends." Selena tells her sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just…I was trying to be someone I wasn't." Demi says.

"How'd that work out for you?" Selena asks already knowing the answer.

Demi smiles looks at her hands "Not so well." Selena nods and smiles with her, Demi looks up to her "Can we just start over like none of that other stuff happened and just move on."

Selena smiles "I'd like that." Then she sticks out her hand to Demi "Hi, I'm Selena Gomez."

Demi takes her hand in her own giving it a gentle shake "I'm Demi Lovato, but you probably already knew that. I'm a pretty big rock star." She tells her with a cocky smile as she tosses her hair over her shoulder.

Selena laughs as she pulls her hand away from Demi's hand and hits her with it in one swipe "You're so full of yourself." She whispers secretly loving the fact she gets to listen to Demi's humor again.

Demi takes a step toward her taking her hand back into hers again "Well Selena Gomez, would you like to go on a date with me?" Demi asks her.

Selena can't stop herself from smiling "I'd love to." She tells her making Demi smile "Under one condition." Demi looks at her confused.

A little while later Demi sits on top of the bathroom sink looking around nervous "You sure you want to do this?" Demi asks.

"You can still back out if you want to, you just won't get a date from me." Selena tells her as she walks closer to her.

Demi sigh and looks at the girl "It's just you've never done this before what if something bad happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen. Stop being such a baby." Selena says as she settles herself in-between Demi legs.

Demi groans "It took me two years to grow them back out again." She complains.

"Then that means they'll grow back." Selena tells her then runs her hand throw Demi hair and reaches behind her to grab a pair of scissors. Selena holds them up as Demi's long bangs fall in front of her face "You ready?" Demi looks at her and nods slightly. Selena smiles and starts cutting Demi bangs right at her eyebrow letting the jet black hair fall to the floor at her feet.

Selena concentrates on not making Demi uneven as Demi look right at the actress in aw of how beautiful she really was. Demi chuckles lightly "What?" Selena asks still cutting.

"Nothing. You just look really beautiful." Demi tells her.

"I think you already told me that once tonight." Selena informs her.

"Well, I thought I needed to be said twice." Demi says as she uses one of her legs to pulls Selena closer to her so that she can run her hands up Selena sides and slowly under her shirt.

Selena breathing catches as she feels Demi fingers run over her stomach, she swats Demi's hands away "Stop it, your going to make me mess up." Selena says then instantly regrets her decision when she doesn't feel Demi anymore.

Demi just smiles "Sorry." She mumbles.

Selena takes a deep breath to calm herself then starts cutting the last little bit. She sweeps off the hair off Demi's shirt with her hand then looks up at her work and smiles "There you are." She says as she runs her hand throw Demi's newly cut hair.

"I never really went anywhere." Demi says and fixes her bangs "I was hiding under longer hair." Selena reaches up and runs her finger throw Demi new bangs, Demi knocks her hands away and starts fixing them again "I just fixed them."

Selena shakes her head "You are your bangs."

"Hey, you're the one that brought them back." Demi tells her.

"I know." Selena says then wraps her arms around Demi pulling her into a loving hug as she rests her head on Demi's chest "I'm glad I got my Demi back."

"I was always your Demi, with or without bangs." Demi says. Selena smiles and pulls back to look Demi their noses touching, Demi starts to lean in but Selena pulls back "What?"

"You haven't even taken me on a date yet slick." Selena tells her then walks out.

Demi jumps down off the sink and follows right behind her "But you'll kiss me after right?"

"I don't kiss on the first date." Selena says as she walks backwards so that she can see Demi's reaction.

Demi just smiles and grabs her by the waist with on arm pulling Selena to her, with eye's staring deep into each other and bodies presses tight together Demi reaches up and brushes a piece of hair out of Selena face and behind her ear. "How about before?" Demi whispers right before their lips connect for a short but meaningful first kiss. When they pull back they both smile at one another "So where do you want to go on our first date? McDonalds?"

Selena scoffs and pulls away from her "McDonalds? You're a rock star you're taking me somewhere nice."

"Hey, McDonalds is nice place. They have a ball pit and they give you toys with your food." Demi tells her with fake anger.

Selena laughs and grabs her hand leaning her out the door "You're right McDonalds sound great."

_Good? Bad? Don't worry the next chapter of Blood Lust is coming soon, I just wanted to add a few things._


End file.
